


British Boyfriends

by TrustDivineChaos



Series: The Boy Across the Street [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other characters mentioned but not actually present, Spoilers for seasons 3-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustDivineChaos/pseuds/TrustDivineChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Jackson left Beacon Hills and said goodbye to Isaac. What has become of them in all that time? And is there any hope of them being together again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leaving Beacon Hills a year ago had been one of the most difficult things Jackson ever had to do. He’d had to say goodbye to the city he’d grown up in, his home, and his friends. He missed all of it, all of them. Hell, he even missed Beacon Hills High School. He missed his teammates. He missed Danny and Lydia. And he also missed Isaac, desperately. The only thing he was glad to have put behind him was all the crazy supernatural bullshit that seemed to gravitate towards Beacon Hills.

Being a werewolf in London was a lot easier than it had been when he was in Beacon Hills. In a whole year, Jackson hadn’t met a single other werewolf or supernatural creature (at least not to his knowledge). 

His first full moon on his own had been a bit of a challenge. Luckily, given the landscape in England, all he’d had to do was go out into the country to get as far away from others as he could. He’d almost lost control that night, but his memories of Isaac and what he’d taught him helped Jackson contain the beast inside himself. He was exhausted by the end of the night though, and missed school the next day because he slept through his alarm and through most of the day itself. It did get easier after that first time though. 

Somehow he’d been able to keep his werewolf side a secret from everyone else too. Even his parents didn’t know, though they were starting to get suspicious about where he was going and what he was doing when he disappeared one night a month. Fortunately, they didn’t ask about it and they didn’t check up to see if the stories he’d told them were true. For all they knew, he really was just spending the night at a friend’s house or out on some school sports trip or something.

Adjusting to a new school hadn’t been too difficult either. There was some general hostility towards him in the beginning, him being this rather arrogant American, but that went away once they got to know him better. His athleticism and good looks certainly helped him gain the admiration and respect of his peers. 

Lacrosse wasn’t played at his new school, but he made the swim team again and took up playing soccer, or football, as he now knew to call it. It was on that football field that he had made his first real friend. 

His name was Sean and he was the team’s keeper. History had an odd way of repeating itself, seeing as Danny had also been the goalie of Jackson’s sports team. Sean was nothing like Danny though. Sean was a little unhinged, a little crazy maybe, but he welcomed Jackson to the team well before any of the others and he made a real effort to befriend Jackson. The two really hit it off once Sean’s more sarcastic and impatient side came out. He wasn’t mean, not really, but he also wasn’t especially good at keeping his opinions to himself. If he thought someone was being an idiot, you’d know. That part of Sean, Jackson could relate to. It didn’t take long before the two were regularly hanging out, laughing, and gossiping about people from school. 

Through Sean, Jackson also became close with a girl named Sarah. With her short hair and her tall, strong frame, he had thought she was a guy the first time he saw her. To be fair, she’d had her back to him at the time and she had appeared during their football practice wearing a uniform identical to Jackson’s. Had he seen her face though, there would have been no mistaking her sex.

As it was, Jackson first saw Sarah on the football field, in uniform, jumping into Sean’s arms. At first Jackson immediately found himself wondering if Sean was gay and what a coincidence that would have been. Not only was his best friend a goalie again, but it was a goalie who happened to like guys. Sean wasn’t gay though and the person jumping into his arms wasn’t his boyfriend. It was, in fact, his twin sister. 

Sarah played for the girls’ football team (hence the outfit) and liked to come to the boys’ practices sometimes to try to teach them a thing or two, or at least to face off against her brother (which explained her appearance on the field that day). 

Sarah was a lot like Sean. She was athletic, friendly, and a little bit hyper. She had a great sarcastic and critical side too, though she was somewhat more tolerant and patient than her brother. 

As Jackson was already starting to spend more time with Sean, it was almost inevitable that he would get to know Sarah more too. The three of them ended up getting along very well and becoming close friends. 

The twins also helped acclimatize him to British culture. In many ways, life in England was different than it had been back in the States, but not different in a bad way. He adapted well and before long, Jackson didn’t feel like an outsider anymore. 

There was one area, however, where Jackson had continued to struggle. In the whole year he’d spent in London, he’d yet to find a new romantic partner. He’d tried, truly, and it wasn’t that no one was interested in him (someone was _always_ interested in him), but he just hadn’t found someone he’d wanted to be with in that way. 

He’d made out with a couple girls at various parties that year, but it didn’t really do much for him. He just wasn’t fully into it. They were hot, sure, but he didn’t feel any real desire to continue kissing them, let alone do anything more than that. 

Although it was frustrating, he had a pretty good idea why he wasn’t interested in any of these girls. The reason became pretty obvious when every time he closed his eyes and enjoyed a bit of “Jackson-time” all he could think of, all he ever fantasized about anymore, was Isaac. 

He considered the fact that maybe what he needed, what he wanted, was to be with another guy. However, no one in his immediate circle of friends, teammates, or peers was particularly appealing to him in that way. He also was a little more uncomfortable making a move on any of the guys he knew. Unlike the girls, who he thought he could read pretty well, he had no idea if any of the guys he knew would even be open to having a bit of fun with him. Most guys, it seemed, himself included, weren’t exactly good at showing interest in other guys. Perhaps they just struggled to get past all the homophobic bullshit that seemed to surround him and all the other teenage boys. It wasn’t that Jackson was embarrassed or ashamed that he might like another guy (he’d certainly loved Isaac and all they’d done together). It was more that he felt like making a move on another guy, someone he had class with or played on a team with, was riskier. If they rejected him because they weren’t interested, they might react very negatively. They could be cruel and nasty and gang up on Jackson with their friends all because he had somehow offended them with his actions. Girls didn’t do that. Even if a girl rejected him out of disinterest, there wouldn’t be any long term consequences other than maybe some awkwardness between them. With boys, it just wasn’t that simple. 

And so, wanting to avoid any potential problems and also because there was no one in particular catching his eye, Jackson decided to look elsewhere for a new male companion. 

He managed to find a gay bar that didn’t card for minors at the door. He wouldn’t be able to drink, but that was fine. Then again, a beer might have soothed his nerves a bit. He wasn’t totally sure why, but he felt a little anxious in that bar. It felt like uncharted territory. He wasn’t the best looking guy in the room. His normal confidence was faltering. He was just about to leave, abandon this idea, when another young guy out on the dance floor caught his eye. 

He was cute; no, he was hot. He was about Jackson’s height. His hair was shaved down in a neat buzz cut. He was fit, though a little on the skinny side, and he was very clearly looking at Jackson with a small grin on his face. Even from across the room, Jackson could see the way he licked and bit at his lower lip as he swayed to the music. Now _that_ was what he rarely saw in other guys. That look of lust and desire. That look was sign enough that he could make a move without fear of rejection or retaliation. It was the same look he’d seen on girls’ faces many times, though less coy. 

Jackson walked over to the young man with the shaved head and began to dance with him. As their bodies grinded against each other and their hands began to wander, Jackson couldn’t help but remember being in a similar setting when he and Isaac had first kissed. The memory, combined with the physical intimacy he was sharing with this other guy was turning him on and stirring up old feelings and sensations within him. 

When they started making out, Jackson felt his whole body melting and flooding with warmth and before he knew it, his new friend was dragging him to the bathrooms. 

Once they’d locked themselves in a stall, the other guy dropped to his knees and began undoing Jackson’s pants. He couldn’t really believe that this was happening, but before he could think too much about it, his dick was out and being enveloped in the wet warmth of the dancer’s mouth. 

Closing his eyes, he put a hand on the shaved head that bobbed back and forth from his crotch. 

Embarrassingly, Jackson came within less than a minute.

As soon as he climaxed it suddenly hit him where he was and what had just happened. _You’re in a bathroom! A public bathroom! You don’t even know this guy’s name!_ Jackson suddenly felt very dirty (and not in the good way) and rather embarrassed about what he’d just done (and not just about the fact that he’d cum so quickly, though that was certainly a part of it). 

Clumsily, awkwardly, Jackson pulled away, apologized, and hurriedly left, not just the restroom, but the whole bar itself. He headed home right away, feeling very confused and uncomfortable. 

He never went back to that bar again. As much as he’d enjoyed himself (his body had definitely enjoyed the dance, the kisses, and especially the blowjob), it just didn’t feel right to him. That sort of casual encounter wasn’t what he was looking for; it wasn’t what he needed.

What he really wanted, _who_ he really wanted, was thousands of miles away. No matter how many months had passed, Jackson still couldn’t move on from Isaac. Perhaps, he thought, it was because neither of them had _wanted_ to split up. They hadn’t broken up in the traditional sense. Neither of them had lost interest or thought they’d be better off apart. No, they’d ended things because they’d had to. Jackson had to move away and they knew the long distance thing wouldn’t have worked. Perhaps part of why Jackson couldn’t seem to move on was because he was still bitter about them ending their relationship in the first place. He had no hope of them ever being together again, but even still, his frustration and his longing carried on. 

After his failed attempt at finding what he was looking for at the gay bar, Jackson more or less gave up on finding a girl or boyfriend. Everything else in his life was good at the moment and that would have to be enough.

Having finished swim practice, Jackson showered, changed, slung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk home. Though he still drove to school most days, he liked to walk when he had practice. It helped him cool down and it wasn’t that far of a walk anyway.

A little over a half hour later, Jackson turned onto his street and continued down the sidewalk to his house. As he neared his place, he realized that someone was sitting on the steps in front of his door. When he got closer, only a dozen or so feet away, he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Isaac?”

He rose at the sound of his name, having waited until Jackson saw him before he said or did anything. 

Once the initial shock passed, Jackson rushed forward and pulled Isaac into a tight embrace. 

His heart was racing. He didn’t understand how this moment was possible, but it was real. Somehow, Isaac was really there, wrapped in his arms, breathing against his neck.

He wanted to laugh; he wanted to cry; he wanted to kiss Isaac and never leave his side again. But all Jackson could do was hold Isaac close and lose himself in the feel, the smell, the sight of the one he’d missed so much. For the moment, that was all he could do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac closed his eyes and smiled, happy to be with Jackson again. In the year they’d been apart, he’d thought of him often. He’d tried to move on, though he never forgot what they’d had. That was why, when he’d found himself alone in Europe, he’d known exactly where he wanted to go.

When they finally let go of each other, Jackson asked some simple, but important questions. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

Isaac went on to explain that he’d been in France with Chris Argent, but that Chris had eventually decided to go back to Beacon Hills. Feeling there was very little left there for him, Isaac had decided to stay in Europe. He’d been thinking about Jackson a lot lately, knowing they were closer again, geographically speaking. And so, once Chris had left, Isaac settled himself on trying to seek Jackson out. In order to find him, Isaac simply had headed to London and looked up where he could find a lawyer named Whittemore. 

He’d gone to Mr. Whittemore’s office that afternoon and Jackson’s father had told him where he could go to find Jackson; he told him where they lived.

Mr. Whittemore had been quite surprised to see Isaac was in London and that he’d come looking for Jackson. However, he saw no harm in helping them reconnect with each other. In fact, he had a feeling it would be a very positive and beneficial reunion. 

“You’re smarter than you look, Lahey.” Jackson teased, though he was genuinely impressed and flattered by all Isaac had done to find him.

Having more questions and much to talk about, Jackson invited Isaac inside where the two of them could be more comfortable. It didn’t go unnoticed, on the way in, that Isaac was carrying a duffle bag with him. Jackson had a feeling he knew what that meant, but there were other things he wanted to discuss first.

Once inside, Jackson and Isaac made themselves comfortable on the loveseat in Jackson’s living room. Facing each other, they unconsciously mirrored one another’s position on the couch. They each sat with one leg hanging off the side, the foot touching the floor, and with their other leg crossed in front of them, resting on the cushion. Considering the short length of the couch, their knees were all but touching given the way they were seated.

“So,” Jackson started, “What were you doing in France with Chris Argent?”

“We were doing research on his family,” Isaac explained.

“His family? You mean the ones who hunt people like you and me?”

Isaac squirmed slightly and answered in the affirmative. “Chris is different though. At least, he is now.” Isaac went on to give Jackson a little more information about what he and Chris had been looking for and all that they’d discovered.

As much as Jackson was happy to see Isaac again, he didn’t particularly care too much about the work he’d been doing with Chris, and so, he pressed on to more personal matters.

“Why’d you leave Beacon Hills with him though? I mean, a year ago...you didn’t exactly want to leave.” Jackson wasn’t mad at Isaac and he didn’t blame him for staying behind when he could have come with him to London. But he couldn’t help but be curious what had changed to make Isaac finally cut his ties to Beacon Hills. If he couldn’t leave a year ago, why could he leave now?

Isaac was quiet for a moment before answering. “Erica was killed.” One of the alpha pack members, Kali, had killed Erica in a fight after they’d captured her and locked her in a bank vault. Had Kali not killed her, she likely would have died during the lunar eclipse anyway, if she’d still been locked in that vault with Boyd at the time. “Boyd was killed too.” Technically he’d died by Derek’s hand, but it was the alpha pack again who were truly to blame. “And then they killed Allison.” The ‘they’ in this case wasn’t the alpha pack. Allison had been murdered by the Oni when she, Scott and the rest of them had faced off against the deadly group of demons. Isaac had been unfortunate enough to be there to witness the moment when Allison was fatally stabbed through by one of their blades. It was a painful sight to see. Almost as bad, and oddly reminiscent of when Peter and Derek had stabbed Jackson with their claws and seemingly killed him right before Isaac’s eyes.

In his short life, Isaac had already experienced so much death, so much pain; he didn’t think he could do it anymore. “I lost everyone that ever mattered to me. Even you.” Although Jackson was alive, thankfully, Isaac still felt he had lost him too. Unlike the others though, Jackson was the one he could find again. “I had no reason to stay anymore.” Technically he’d still had Scott. The two had grown close. Isaac had even lived with Scott for a time. But their relationship was always limited. Isaac always knew that Scott was closer with Stiles. Any deeper friendship he may have had with Scott was also slightly ruined when he started spending more time with Allison. Isaac wasn’t technically a part of Scott’s pack either, though he sometimes felt like he was. His real alpha was Derek, but Derek didn’t exactly have a close relationship with Isaac anymore. None of them did. 

“I didn’t realize you were ever close with Allison or her family.”

“Yeah, she and I kinda hooked up at one point.”

Jackson’s brow lowered and his face scrunched up in a mixture of disgust and confusion. “You hooked up with Allison? Allison Argent?”

Isaac ran a hand across the back of his head, lowered his gaze, and admitted that that was indeed the case. He wasn’t ashamed about being with Allison, but he couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable talking about it with Jackson.

“She tried to kill you!”

“So did you.”

“That’s not fair,” Jackson replied, his voice quieter, betraying how Isaac’s words had hurt him. He knew what Isaac was referring to. As the kanima, Jackson had attacked Isaac and all the others at one point or another. But that wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t been in control. Allison, on the other hand, had been completely conscious and knew exactly what she was doing when she stabbed Isaac in the back.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac said, sincerely, “You’re right. And I don’t know why I got together with her. It just sorta happened.” What he’d had with Allison was nothing compared to what he’d had with Jackson, but it had still happened and he didn’t regret it. “Haven’t you been with anyone new in the last year?”

“No,” Jackson answered surprisingly quickly, “Not really.” He told Isaac about the occasional make out session and the embarrassing club blowjob (though he left out the bit about him cumming early). In the year they’d been apart though, Jackson hadn’t actually developed feelings for anyone, not at all, not in that way. 

Jackson was always wanted and pursued. The fact that he’d not latched on to any of those suitors was unexpected. Isaac had always assumed that Jackson would have been with someone else by now. It was that, that had made him feel less guilty about getting together with Allison. He also had tried to resign himself to the fact that he and Jackson were really over. Jackson had tried to accept that too, though less successfully.

They talked for a quite a while longer that afternoon. Isaac filled Jackson in on all that he’d missed in Beacon Hills. Some of the memories were still painful and scary to recall. Although Jackson was relieved he hadn’t been involved in the ongoing death and chaos in Beacon Hills, he was even more relieved that somehow, by some miracle, Isaac had survived it all and was here sitting with him now.

Jackson told Isaac about his new life in England, his new friends, his new routines, the new city. It all sounded pretty great to Isaac and he was already starting to imagine being a part of that new life. The fact that Jackson was still single meant that there was a chance they might be able to start again. He wasn’t sure if that door was still open though or if that was what Jackson would want, but he wasn’t sure how to broach that topic just yet.

Later that evening, Jackson made them a simple dinner (his parents were out late working, as usual). He then took Isaac out on the town to show him around a bit.

Throughout their entire walk, Jackson was itching to hold Isaac’s hand. He resisted the urge though, with some difficulty, as he didn’t know if Isaac would welcome such a public display of affection. He wasn’t even certain whether or not Isaac had come looking for him in order to get back together. Perhaps he had just wanted to see a familiar face; perhaps he was still getting over Allison. Jackson just wasn’t sure and the last thing he wanted was to be rejected by Isaac if he made a move too quickly.

Part of him felt like he was being absurd. They’d been so close at one point; they’d even said they loved each other. And yet here Jackson was holding back out of fear and doubt. It was very unlike him.

Isaac could tell something was off about Jackson. He seemed a little tense and somewhat distracted. Isaac felt a bit awkward too. He wanted to be with Jackson again. That was why he’d come to London. But he didn’t know for sure that Jackson still wanted to be with him too. It didn’t feel like something he could come straight out and ask either. And so, he asked an easier question instead. “Can I spend the night at your place?”

“Definitely” was Jackson’s heartfelt reply. The idea of getting to spend the night with Isaac again made him very happy, though it also reawakened the butterflies that had fallen asleep in his belly.

As they returned to Jackson’s house and went back inside, Jackson felt like he was on a first date. Though they had an intimate history with each other, it had been a year since they’d been together. A lot of things had happened in all that time. This really did feel like a new beginning, just as awkward and hesitant as the first. But no, Jackson suddenly remembered, their first time together hadn’t been hesitant like this at all. It had burned hot and fast, passionate from the start. So why were they holding back now? What were they afraid of? What was the worst that could happen? 

Realizing he was being foolish, deciding not to hold back any longer, Jackson climbed the stairs with purpose and headed to his room.

Isaac had gone up a minute earlier to drop off his things. He’d put his bag on the floor and was taking a moment to look around Jackson’s room. It was very similar to his old one and Isaac recognized a number of things in and around that space.

Isaac had just stopped to look at something on Jackson’s desk when he was suddenly grasped by the shoulders, spun around, and kissed by Jackson. He’d heard Jackson approaching, but he hadn’t been expecting that hard, almost painful kiss. He immediately accepted it though, embraced Jackson, and kissed him back. 

When their lips eventually parted, the boys rested their heads together.

Jackson ran his hands up Isaac’s back, so glad to be able to touch him again, hold him close, kiss him, and hear his heart beating.

Isaac leaned back against Jackson’s desk, sitting slightly against the edge. With a smile, he met Jackson’s eyes and licked his lips. He slipped a hand down between their bodies and took a hold of Jackson’s package. A satisfied laugh hummed past Isaac’s lips as he heard and saw Jackson’s breath stutter and catch when Isaac touched him.

His free hand moved from Jackson’s shoulder, to his neck, and then to his face, all while they resumed kissing each other. He also continued to rub Jackson’s growing erection through his jeans. 

Before long, Isaac was reaching down with both hands and undoing Jackson’s belt, zipping down his fly, and undoing the button on his pants so he could touch Jackson properly.

He slid his hand beneath the elastic of Jackson’s underwear and grabbed onto the warn, firm flesh hidden beneath them. With his other hand, he pushed Jackson’s clothes down off his hips to fully free his stiffening cock. Jackson eagerly helped him complete the task. 

As Isaac began to jerk him off, Jackson started panting irregularly and grasped on to Isaac to keep his balance. 

With his forehead resting on Isaac’s shoulder, Jackson soon was muttering, “I won’t last long if you keep doing that.”

Jackson had thought that that would make Isaac stop, at least for a minute, so they could prolong this moment and postpone the inevitable, beautiful release that Jackson could feel himself moving towards.

Isaac didn’t stop though. He merely grinned salaciously, pulled Jackson’s head up so he could capture his lips in yet another kiss, and kept stroking his dick. He slowed his pace occasionally, only to circle his thumb round and round the tip and most sensitive areas of Jackson’s penis. And then he would resume the long and fast strokes. Up and down. Round and Round. Fast then slow. It drove Jackson wild and had him shooting his load, as expected, in no time at all.

Isaac held the back of Jackson’s neck as he trembled and moaned through each pulse of his orgasm and the few aftershocks that followed.

Once his body relaxed again, Jackson found Isaac’s lips once more and claimed them for another kiss. He then wordlessly fell to his knees and pulled out Isaac’s semi-hard dick.

It didn’t take long for that semi to become rock hard once Jackson took it in his mouth. He felt great pride knowing he could have that effect on Isaac. And it also kept his own blood pumping, as evidenced by his own dick that continued to leak between his legs.

Jackson liked sucking Isaac’s cock. The feel of that firm, yet soft flesh filling his mouth, the taste of that spongy head passing over his tongue, he enjoyed it all. Isaac clearly did too.

Isaac held on to the top of Jackson’s head as he sucked him off. He felt no need to thrust into Jackson’s mouth; Jackson was doing a great job all on his own. His warm, wet mouth felt amazing wrapped around his dick. And when he’d pull back so he could trail his tongue around the sensitive glans, while he stroked the shaft with his fist, Isaac closed his eyes and just about lost it.

As it was, it didn’t take long before Isaac was spilling his seed across Jackson’s tongue and down his throat. 

Jackson took his time sucking and licking the cum from Isaac’s dick. When he finally finished, he sat back on his haunches, licking his lips.

“I’ve missed that,” Jackson said with a cheeky grin, looking up at Isaac.

Isaac reached down and grabbed Jackson beneath his armpits so he could pull him to his feet again.

Once their faces were level, Isaac kissed him. He could taste himself on Jackson’s lips.

“I’ve miss _you_ ,” was Isaac’s eventual reply.

Jackson quickly and honestly echoed Isaac’s words with the added “too” on the end. It wasn’t just the sex they’d missed. Despite how it might have seemed, considering what they’d just done, there was more to their relationship than sex. There was more that they’d tried, and failed, to let go of a year ago.

Paying no mind to how ridiculous they both may have looked with their dicks out but their shirts still on, Jackson and Isaac hugged each other tightly. Above all, they were simply happy to be together again.

*****

When Jackson woke up the next morning, he felt so impossibly content seeing and feeling Isaac lying next to him. He lay there for awhile, just happy to watch the gentle rise and fall of Isaac’s chest and listen to the steady beat of his heart. 

Once Isaac finally opened his eyes, he smiled at the beautiful young man lying beside him.

“Good morning,” he said, groggily.

“Good morning,” Jackson replied.

Jackson trailed his fingers along Isaac’s arm, watching them as he did so. His eyes then drifted back to Isaac’s as he voiced the question he’d been thinking of since the night before. 

“You’re gonna stay, right?”

“If you’ll let me.”

Jackson smiled and snuggled in closer to Isaac, wrapping an arm around his back.

“Are you gonna be my boyfriend?” 

During the summer they’d spent together, Jackson and Isaac had never really put a label on their relationship. Now though, since they’d been reunited and would be spending more time together again, living together even, Jackson liked the idea of making it official.

Isaac stared into Jackson’s eyes, still hardly able to believe that they were together like this again, especially after having been apart for so long. Their relationship had been unexpected right from the start and it likely would continue to be full of surprises and challenges. But it also would be really good, at least for awhile. There was no telling how long it would last, but Isaac was excited to give it a shot. “I’d like that.”

Jackson nuzzled in closer till he was nose to nose with Isaac. He pressed their lips together for a chaste, morning kiss.

This would be their new beginning. This would be their second chance. And neither of them had any intention of wasting it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. A happy ending after all. I hope you all enjoyed it and I thank you very, very much for taking the time to read and follow this story. It's been a pleasure writing it and I'm very content with how it all came together.
> 
> What happens next is entirely up to you. What do you think Jackson and Isaac will do now that they're together in London? If you've got ideas, I'd be happy to hear them (though I do, sadly, think this will be the last I write about their story). 
> 
> Again, thank you very much and, as usual, comments are always welcome.


End file.
